


How could I forget you?

by Itriedtowarnyou



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Love, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itriedtowarnyou/pseuds/Itriedtowarnyou
Summary: Reader gets sent to the glade where she is still the only girl and starts to remember Newt.shitty summary I know but lazyness is an art.





	How could I forget you?

You awoke to the sound of metal grinding together and occasionally a red light would go off with this huge blaring noise, like an alarm. You got up from your seated position taking in your surroundings. You became aware of the feeling of being propelled upwards, as an elevator would but one hundred times faster. Making a full circle you realized you were in a metal-like-cage, anxiety spiked as you realized that’d you had probably been kidnapped or something. Your parents were probably searching for you, they were probably freaking out.

Panicking you tried to come up with a plan; “Where were you before?” You thought to yourself and that’s when it dawned on you, you had no idea. You had no idea who you were, you didn’t have any memories, hell you didn’t know your name or if you had parents. How old were you? How old were you? What was your fucking name? You started to feel lightheaded, your thoughts all over the place. Finally, you let out this blood curdling scream as panic flowed through your veins and everything went black.

*

The second time you woke up it was to voices, they were everywhere. Disoriented, you started to open your eyes and came to see a mean looking guy with funny eyebrows crouched in front of you. Terrified you backed away from him with the palms of your hands, he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender before walking towards you. Hyperventilating you did the only thing you could think of, hit him square in the face. He stumbled backwards holding his nose as blood started pouring down his face.

“What the hell! You crazy shank” The guy fumed coming back for you obviously pissed off. He was going to hurt you, you were sure of it. Quickly getting up you stumbled backwards until your back hit the cage walls. You could hear people laughing from up above and some people telling ‘Gally to calm down’ but you tuned them out focusing on the guy- Gally in front of you. He grabbed you by the hair and went to bring you forward before you jumped back into action and kneed him in the balls. With a shout he fell to his knees and effectively let go of your hair.

“Don’t you fucking touch me” You quaked trying to sound strong, but you were honestly terrified. He nodded from the floor still holding himself, whatever he deserved it you told yourself. Looking around you saw about 30-40guys looking down at you in shock. Though what caught your attention is that there wasn’t one single girl.

Somebody else stepping into the cage caught your attention and you immediately turned to face him. He had dirty blond hair and had a proud look on his face. You squinted your eyes at him trying to understand why you felt like you knew him.

“I’m Newt,” He said with a British accent, he waited until you nodded before he kept talking, “Were not going to hurt you, okay? We’ve all been through where you have.” He stated in a gentle voice.

“Why can’t I remember anything? Where am I a-and who are you people?” You called wanting answers. The boy let out a soft laugh before taking a small step forward.

“Aren’t you one for questions” He chimed before seeing the fear in your eyes. “Don’t you worry love, it’ll all make sense in due time, why don’t you come out of the box first?” You nodded slowly before you took his hand and he helped you out of the cage. You became aware of how green everything was, turning in a 360 you saw want seemed like a built village, you then saw these huge grey walls that had an opening like an exit. You looked behind you to see that all the guys and Newt just stood there watching you. Maybe you could make it you thought to yourself as you took of running towards the exit, you ran as fast as your legs would let you. In the distance you heard Newt say, “Bloody hell, I knew she’d run” before you heard someone take off after you, probably Newt. You were almost at the exit before someone slammed into you bringing you to the ground. You let out a scream as you saw Newt had you pinned down resisting and trying to get away but he was too strong.

“Calm down love, you’re safer in here than you are out there.” He tried to reassure still having you pinned down. You were about to let out another scream before you heard this loud piercing noise and the exit started to close like doors. Cowering you tried to get away from the noise not having realized you’d grabbed onto his shirt and stuck your face in his chest shaking. You could feel him making soothing noises as he tried to calm you down. You slowly pushed him away wanting to get out of here. You could hear people muttering around you, some talking about how you were a girl and others saying they had dibs on you. Suddenly angry you pushed yourself up and stood Newt doing the same.

“Where the Hell am I” You demanded fed up and wanting answers.

“You’re in the Glade, we were put here by whoever put us here. We’ve been trying to get out ever since.” Newt answered calmly,

“Why can’t I remember anything?” You inquired “And who are you people?”

“None of us do, you’ll remember your name in the following days, that’s the only thing they let us keep. And we’re just like you.”

“I’m confused who are they?” You asked

“The creators, the people who created this hellhole and put us here. Every single month we get a new person come up in the box, we call them greenies because we don’t remember our names right away.” Newt stated his thick accent coming through.

“What’s out there?” You pointed to the doors who had just closed.

“All in due time love, we’ll answer all your questions tomorrow when we give you the tour okay?” You nodded slowly still curious. Another boy advanced introducing himself as Alby, you were wary of him but when you turned to Newt he gave you a reassuring look.

“There’s a bonfire tonight and you’re the guest of honor, welcome to the glade greenie.” Alby said with a smile on his face. You nodded but your head was still spinning with questions. Alby seemed to notice and told you to go on and ask a few but the rest would be answered the next day.

“Where are all the other girls?” You demanded agitated.

“Well you’re our first girl greenie.” Your face fell at Alby’s response, you were alone in a village full of boys. You turned to Newt begging him to contradict what Alby had just said but he gave you a sad look and said, ‘sorry love’

Newt and Alby shared a look before they just looked at the others and shouting at the to prepare for the bonfire and get back to work.

You were quickly showed around before Newt brought you to the showers and said it was shared so to be careful about that, after receiving a bit of clothing from Alby they showed you where you were going to sleep, private from the others.

“Wait this is someone’s room” You said noting the appearance, somebody had slept here the night before and there was clothing on a chair in a corner.

“That would be mine,” Newt stated but before you could have any other reaction he continued “Don’t worry love, its only temporary, until we get you a room of your own.”

“But what about you?” You asked guiltily

“I’ll be sleeping with all the other shanks. Love its no trouble really and I’d rather you sleep in here than with all the other teenaged hormonal boys out there.” Newt explained. You nodded blushing slightly.

*

The bonfire was fun, but you were somewhat shy and wary of everyone, so you stayed by Newts side as he introduced you around. Everybody was having fun and fooling around. Gally had returned with a bandage on his nose, he’d given you a dark look before walking to a circle and started to play fight with others. You watched Gally fight against other Gladers and had quickly understood that the goal was to push the other out of the circle. To be honest you thought Gally had no fighting skills, but you didn’t exactly know how you knew that.

You tapped Newt on the shoulder wanting to go see Gally fight. “I want to go fight with Gally” You told him pointing to where Gally was.

Newt’s eyebrows scrunched together thinking about your odd request and the guy he was talking to burst out laughing. “Oh, wow that’s hilarious shebean, please do” The guy laughed.

You frowned at the guy “You don’t think I can beat him?”

“The opposite shebean, I think you can kick that shank’s ass.” He laughed.

“Enough Minho,” Newt cut in, his eyebrows still scrunched together in worry. “Are you sure you want to love?”

“Don’t worry Newt, my brother taught me how to fight.”

“How’d you know that?” Minho questioned an odd look on his face.

“I-I have no idea I just said it, but I have no memories of having a brother or anybody teaching me how to fight, I just knew.” Minho hummed as you all made your way over to Gally.

“The girl wants to fight?” Gally laughed out loud as you stepped into the circle.

“Why are you telling you’re scared of fighting me?” You teased. Gally gave you a dark look.

“I won’t hold back greenie.”

“Good” You laughed. Everyone had come around the circle to see you fight Gally probably thinking you were going to get your ass kicked. As soon as the fight started Gally made to lunge forwards, but you stepped aside making him growl. You let out a laugh as he stepped in front of you again. You gave a side kick with your left foot but sadly Gally caught it and twisted making you lose balance. Fortunately, you didn’t fall to the ground and caught your self before hand. You smirked and gave a front kick which connected with Gally’s chest and he fell to the ground. You heard people laugh never having seen Gally getting his ass kicked before. He stood fuming, before throwing a right hook punch but you dodged and as you came back up your fist connecting with his ribs his fist connected with your jaw. You laughed as he crouched holding his side in pain. The Glade had gone quiet when he had hit you but you didn’t pay it any attention relishing in the pain. You were used to it.

_“Come on, you have to get used to the pain!” Your brother shouted as he punched you in the ribs, but you could tell he was holding back not wanting to hurt you._

_“Stop holding back, I can’t feel anything” You shouted as you punched your brother in the gut full strength. “You know they’re going to send me down there one day, do you want me to be prepared or not?” That seemed to knock your brother out of his thoughts and he took back his fighting stance and giving you a side kick to the ribs making you fall to the ground._

_“Come on (Y/N) get back up” Your brother laughed as he rearranged his boxing gloves._

“Holy shit” You muttered as you punched an upper cut to Gally’s jaw making him fall out of the circle. Shouts erupted around you but quickly stopped as you started crying. You remembered your name. “My name’s (Y/N)” You smiled tears still rolling down your face.

“To (Y/N)!” Alby screamed making everybody shout your name and raising their glasses. In the corner of your eye you saw Minho telling Newt to breathe and saw a few other Gladers giving Newt odd looks. Before you could comment on it Gally stood in front of you his arm extended. You smiled as you shook his hand “Good match” He said giving you a jar of what smelled like alcohol. “You sure as hell punch hard greenie.” With that Gally turned and left leaving you standing with a few other Gladers who congratulated you.

You made your way over to Newt who had gone pale as a sheet “Are you alright Newt?” You asked. Newt gave you a smile before nodding his head, but Minho was still looking at him in a worried manner.

“Of course, love” Newt’s voice was a little shaky, but he coughed it out and gave you another smile “You were absolutely brilliant out there.”

“Thanks” You said blushing looking at the ground trying to hide it from him. If you were being honest he was the hottest boy you’d ever seen, even though you couldn’t remember having seen any before today. Newt was sweet, and kind and you felt like you were developing a crush on him even though you knew so little about him.

“So, Minho who are the couples in the glade?” You asked taking a sip from your drink.

“Couples? How the shuck should I know” Minho laughed sighting beside down beside the fire, you and Newt following.

“Oh, come on, you seem like a total gossiper, I can just tell that you know.” You begged. Newt laughed beside you as you made puppy eyes to Minho.

“Well, if you insist” Minho grumbled and started talking knowing that Newt would make fun of him for following the gossip this much. That night you found out that there were quiet a few couples in the glade, Newt making comments a few times about how cute some of them were. Slowly but surely some Gladers started making their way to bed, knowing that there was work in the morning and it was getting quite late. Soon enough there was only you, Minho and Newt still up. Alby had told the three of you to head to bed soon enough as work started early the next day. All three of you started making their way over to the bunks/hammocks and the private room for (Y/N).

“Goodnight Minho, Newt” You said getting to the door of your room.

“We’ll be right over there if you need anything love” Newt said giving you a soft smile and turning to follow Minho. You closed the door turning to get undressed before you heard Minho ask Newt;

“You okay buddy? I mean is she the same girl you’ve been dreaming about?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely her” Newt moaned “I just- I don’t know how to handle it, how am I supposed to act like I don’t know her?” You tried to hear Minho’s response, but

they were too far away, the only noise you could hear was the dead of the night. Confused and tired you went to bed telling yourself you’d think about it the next day.

_“(Y/N) wake up darling” Newt was shaking you by the shoulders an urgency in his voice. You blinked up at him and rubbed your eyes trying to get the sleep out of them._

_“Newt what are you doing here it’s the middle of the night.” You said sitting up “What if you got caught?”_

_“(Y/N) I’m next.” Newt said in a small voice, there were tears in his eyes. You gasped at what he said tears coming up to your eyes._

_“No, no, no I won’t let them Newt. They can’t take you,” You sobbed._

_“I’m sorry love” Newt murmured tears silently running down his face. “Promise me you’ll be okay, just promise please.”_

_“I will, I’ll be okay,” You sniffled tucking your head in his shirt, you felt his arms wrapping around you, holding you tight. “Newt promise me you won’t do anything stupid. You have to live for me.” Newt’s eyes met yours and he nodded promising. He didn’t want to forget you, you were the only reason he’d made it this far. He didn’t know how he was going to make it without you. Looking into your eyes Newt grabbed you by the chin and brought his lips down to yours. “I love you (Y/N)” He whispered quietly as you both fell asleep one last night._

_The next day Newt was taken in the cafeteria, you were eating breakfast and holding his hand tightly, scared he’d disappear any second. That’s when they came, as if they knew when to cause the most pain._

_The guards grabbed him by behind and told Newt to follow them. He looked at you a tear rolling down his face as he kissed you one last time. “No please don’t do this, no no nononono” You cried as Thomas grabbed you by behind to keep from following them. Newt was resisting too, wanting to stay with you but he was knocked unconscious by Ratman hitting him with the handle of his gun._

_“NEWT! NO PLEASE NEWT!” You screamed but Thomas didn’t let you go knowing what would happen if you tried to go after them. It had happened before that some people had fought back but they simply ended up getting shot or taken away with the person you were trying to save._

You felt yourself sobbing, they had taken the most important thing away from you. “Tommy let me go, let me go” You screamed as hands shook you “I need to get to him, please just please”

“Shucking shuck (Y/N) just wake up” You heard a voice say but you couldn’t listen, still thinking about Newt being taken away from you. You sobbed as you felt someone cursing in the background. “Alright someone go get Newt” You heard the voice say. When you heard his name you just started hyperventilating your eyes shooting open,

but you couldn’t focus on anything. Newt was gone, he was taken away from you, the boy you loved got taken away from you. You let out another sob melting into the hands that were now holding you.

“Love its okay I’m here,” You heard a boy with a too similar accent say. “That’s it, just breathe darling, you’re okay now.” You opened your eyes to see Newt in front of you holding you tightly. You let out a whimper

“Hey, no none of that. I’m here now just breathe (Y/N).” He said in a soothing voice. You slowly became aware of where you were and saw Minho and Alby in the far-left corner of the room beside the door.

“I tried to go after you” You whispered still living your dream. Newt paused for a second realizing what was going on.

“You remember?” Newt questioned in a small voice. There were tears in his eyes, this scene struck you as familiar while you nodded. Newt let out a small whimper bringing you even closer to his body and holding you as if you’d disappear at any moment.

“Newt?” You begged “Don’t cry I’m here now.” Newt seemed to do the opposite of what you asked letting out a small sob. In the corner you saw both of Alby’s and Minho’s shocked looked along with a few other Gladers. Slowly you took Newt’s face in your hands forcing him to look at you. “Newt baby, it’s impossible for me to forget you. I love you too much to do that.” Newt let out another chocked sound and finally you brought up your lips to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo basically I found this while i was cleaning out my old computer and voila.  
Might continue it, might not, whatever i'll see depending on the comments cause I mean my Maze Runner phase is sooo far.


End file.
